


Please me

by ginpapann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deep Throating, Frottage, Kyoutani being an actual dog, M/M, Rough Sex, Yahaba trying to be a good mom captain, lots of biting if you can tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginpapann/pseuds/ginpapann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to stop scaring everyone around you."</p><p>Yahaba figured talking in private would be the best course of action. His room might have been a little too personal of an option but at least he had managed to wrangle the Mad Dog into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please me

**Author's Note:**

> have some self indulgent smut i wrote after watching the season 2 match it was hard NOT to imagine these two together

"You need to stop scaring everyone around you."

Yahaba figured talking in private would be the best course of action. His room might have been a little too personal of an option but at least he had managed to wrangle the Mad Dog into place.

Kyoutani's response is to glare at him even harder. Then he clicks his tongue, sharp and loud to really hit Yahaba where it hurts before he glares at the carpet next to him.

A few months ago Yahaba would have thrown the rude asshole out of his house and ignored him for the rest of the year but Oikawa's taught him well.

"Your face! Fix your face first!" Yahaba starts, jabbing his finger towards him without any concern for getting bitten. Kyoutani looks at him like he's about to but Yahaba fights back with a glare of his own. He doesn't like that he has to look like this every time he's around Kyoutani. It wasn't good for his skin nor his soul and he was afraid of it being a habit because Yahaba's just not that type of guy.

Kyoutani doesn't budge but his expression does soften a little, if only to spit out his response like a mockery.

"You think it's that easy?" His voice is a near growl, Yahaba notes. "You get me alone and suddenly you think you can play the big bad captain card. You're not him. Tch."

Yahaba falters, wondering if he really did just say that. The shadow over Kyoutani's eyes seem to grow darker the longer he lasers holes into Yahaba. Then all of a sudden, he's moving, getting closer to where Yahaba sits.

"It would be better for you if you would just leave me alone," he lifts a hand, not giving Yahaba enough time before Kyoutani shoves his outstretched arm away and pushes him on his back.

Yahaba's breath catches in his throat when he realizes the large mass of Kyoutani caging him in on the floor. He looks pissed, more so than he would on a normal day. His arms stand like two strong pillars by his head, his knees bracketing his hips are dangerously close to snapping together like a lock on Yahaba.

"Oi, Kyou-"

"Shut up." Kyoutani growls, his face too close that Yahaba can feel his breath hissing through his teeth. "You're always getting in my space, telling me what to do like my fucking owner. Maybe I really do have to bite you for you to get the fucking message already."

The threat falls on Yahaba's chest as a weight pressing heavy against his heartbeat. He takes in the heated way Kyoutani is looking down on him, ready to burn. His eyes then travel to where Kyoutani's mouth is set in a snarl, seeing his fangs gleam underneath his lip sends an involuntary chill down his spine.

His mind kick-starts when Kyoutani clicks his tongue again, rougher this time before he starts to pull away, ready to leave.

Yahaba's body reacts first, his hand shoots out to grab onto his sleeve and Kyoutani is equally surprised.

He feels hot under his collar all of a sudden as his fingers tighten around the sleeve of his school shirt. Yahaba reaches up with his free hand to start pulling at his tie, loosening it halfway to undo a button and with half-lidded eyes that are the effect of Kyoutani watching him so closely, he tugs Kyoutani forward back on him.

"Do it then."

\--

Kyoutani kisses like he wants to devour Yahaba and that's really the only way he can describe it as Kyoutani almost rips through the front of his uniform and sucks on his bottom lip until it's throbbing and swollen. He finally gets a chance to breathe when Kyoutani drags his mouth down to where he can finally latch onto warm skin, setting his lips wide and greedy.

"Wait!" Yahaba has enough sense to notice his mouth is just way too high and he'd rather not risk suspicion much less a conversation if people saw. When Kyoutani doesn't heed, Yahaba digs his fingers into his short cropped hair and pulls hard enough to incite a low frustrated growl from him.

Yahaba glares despite his breathless state. "Not where people can see, idiot!" He lifts a hand to shift his uniform until his chest is exposed and he can't help but feel a little victorious at the way Kyoutani is eyeing him hungrily like a piece of meat.

Kyoutani meets Yahaba's smug eyes and he doesn't seem to like what he sees as he delves right back in to bite the side of his neck hard, making Yahaba yelp and smack his closed fist against his back to buck him off.

Seemingly satisfied, Kyoutani slides his mouth down to where Yahaba's skin is warmest, mouthing the smooth flesh of his chest for about one second before he sets his teeth against it and hears the way Yahaba whimpers with the effort to hold his voice down.

"F-fuck! Nnh... hurts..." Yahaba's fingers closes around the short strands of his hair and he arches his back as Kyoutani starts to viciously suck and lap with his tongue, tasting him as much as he could.

He doesn't know how long he's been lying there, falling victim to Kyoutani's hot mouth on him or how many marks he's left - or intends to leave as his whole world just seems to melt away with the wet sensations of Kyoutani's tongue, contrasting the sharpness of his teeth. It's not until Kyoutani suddenly starts pulling and undoing the front of his pants does Yahaba snap out of it. In his own hazy state he sits up in panic and claws at Kyoutani to stop him.

It happens in one quick second as Kyoutani is suddenly sucking him down all the way too the root, uncaring for his own pace as he starts to suck him off rather vigorously.

Yahaba thinks he's about to go mad. It's so abrupt and he can hardly even register what is happening around the fact that Kyoutani is actually deep throating him like he's really hungry for it.

"Kyoutani..." Yahaba moans weakly, clenching and unclenching his fingers in his hair, his uniform.

Kyoutani's tongue is rough on the underside of his cock, his lips just a tight enough suction pulling him into his mouth so fast that Yahaba cries out at his approaching climax. That's when Kyoutani pulls off and eases Yahaba's hips down gently, it's enough to make Yahaba notice as he whines in frustration behind pursed lips and props himself up on his elbows.

He reaches out for Kyoutani, grabbing his uniform in a silent request that is easily met as Kyoutani undoes the first three buttons before pulling it over his head in both their urgency.

"Kyoutani." Yahaba calls for him again, meeting him halfway in a kiss that's more passionate than their previous ones. He responds just as deeply, welcoming the slide of his tongue along his and moaning as his cock brushes up against the hardness of his abdomen.

Yahaba is laid down on his back and watches with bated breath as Kyoutani reaches down to undo his own pants. His cock is undeniably hard and he's so much bigger than Yahaba thought that he can't help but shiver and want to reach out and touch him. Kyoutani's breath hitches and he lets Yahaba do as he likes until he gets impatient and leans over him again, crushing their mouths together.

They're a half-clothed mess on the floor, writhing together as Kyoutani grinds down on his hips before holding both their cocks in one hand and stroking them together in a sloppy manner.

Yahaba arches forward, clinging on to the back of his neck for dear life as Kyoutani jerks them off. He's rushing to get to the end, wanting release and to kiss Yahaba as he does so. Yahaba can't breath, he's not sure if he's thrusting into Kyoutani's fist or if he's actually jerking Yahaba's body along with his own movements but either way he's desperate for the friction and he doesn't remember ever feeling this good by himself or with any other girl.

They're not kissing anymore, exchanging hot breathes between open mouths where Kyoutani lazily licks around the edge and occasionally sucks on his bottom lip. They come together with their hips pressed firm together and Kyoutani's name hanging off of Yahaba's lips.

Kyoutani's fist is drenched in their cum while Yahaba's abdomen is equally as wet. He reaches down with his soiled hand and presses the cooling mess against Yahaba's belly, spreading the wetness and making Yahaba cringe and shiver at the sensation.

"Stop that." He huffs, glaring through wet eyelashes and making Kyoutani grin wickedly before he leans down to start lapping at the red sore he left on his neck. It would be more apologetic if Yahaba didn't remember this was the same fucking jerk that just tried to bite holes into his body not long ago.

He seems almost pliant and peaceful sprawled over Yahaba like this.

Yahaba reaches down to tug at the back of Kyoutani's uniform, trying to pull him off before he became tempted to resume his work on Yahaba's neck.

He smacks both hands on Kyoutani's cheeks when his face comes into view, prompting a stunned little jolt from him in response. Yahaba sets his eyes seriously on him, despite how flushed he still feels and how wrecked he probably looks, he had to go back to the why and how of all of this.

"I know you get stressed out when something doesn't go your way and that you're weak to your temper."

Kyoutani scowls and looks like he's about to protest somehow but Yahaba stops him by renewing his grip on his face and stroking one of his thumbs under his eye.

"Just know that you're still part of this team and as long as I'm captain I'll do whatever I can to help if you ever feel out of your element." That just seems to make Kyoutani uncomfortable but it looked like the message had at least gotten through from what Yahaba can tell. He smiles a little in triumph, leaning up to kiss the almost permanent snarl on his face.

"Got that?'

It takes a while but Yahaba told himself he wouldn't let go until he answered so when Kyoutani sighs and nods his head, Yahaba mentally counts that as a victory and feels pleasantly satisfied with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i am really bad at editing but i did my best and there may be a part 2 to this who knows hm hm
> 
> Scream at me on twitter: @ginpapann


End file.
